Laxana oneshots
by wereguardian
Summary: These are just a series of Laxus and Cana one shots


"Stop it Laxus!" The bluenette yelled. "Levy" Natsu said. "Fool! What are you doing here" Levy ignored them and spoke directly to the thunder dragon slayer. "Laxus, out master is. Our master… your grandfather… is in critical condition!" The dragon slayers froze. "So please! Stop this! Go see him!" She continued. "C-Critical condition? Gramps is going to die?" Natsu asked as Levy screamed Laxus's name. "That's perfect" Laxus grinned. "Now I have another chance at becoming master!" He said as Levy gasped. "Shut up idiot!" All eyes turned to the card mage as she limped into the room. "Cana?" Natsu asked. Cana smirked "Shocked to see me? After you sent Fried to kill me Laxus?" She asked the pale thunder dragon slayer. Laxus's hands shook. "I never, I never." He began "Yes you did! Why me specifically?" She cut off. There was no reply. "Laxus answer me!" She screamed. "You know why!" He shouted. She shook her head confusedly. "You didn't, you wouldn't join me! You're just like them!" "What is that supposed to mean? Talk to me" "I'm done talking! Fairy Law: Activate!" "Laxus!" She screamed as the light took over. When it cleared nothing had happened. "Idiot!" Cana screamed than fell to the floor. "Cana!" Laxus dove after the card mage leaving the other mages confused. He cradled the mage in his arms. "What did you do to her Laxus?!" Natsu asked flames covering his body. The lighting mage followed in suit.

"Cana" It was the evening before Fantasia Cana had gotten one last drink and was headed home to change. She didn't even turn. "Get lost" she ordered. He took two steps forward. "Don't push me away" He ordered "Don't tell me what to do." She turned eyes flaming. He couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm sorry Cana" HE said as she pulled off her necklace, a plain chain with a wedding ring on it. Laxus's eyes widened. _A younger Laxus put a necklace with a silver ring on it. The young card mage looked at the teenager. "L-Laxus?" The mage asked. "I know I'm going to end up marrying you eventually. There's no point in that whole waiting thing, besides I don't want to end up almost losing you, so here. Until I slide a ring on your finger. It's was my moms." "So is this your way of proposing?" The mage asked. "Something like that"_ "Take it, I don't want it." The necklace with her father's ring felt cold against his chest. He had taken it off during the whole Thunder palace ordeal but had immediately put it back on. "No, I messed up, but" The card mage didn't look at him. "Take it!"

With a sigh Cana opened the door to her apartment. Erza had a problem with all her alcohol and she left Fairy Hills. She chuckled remembering Laxus's hissy fit when he found out she wasn't safe and sound with the other Fairy Tail girls. Then she shook her head. She needed to get over him! He was in the past! She had gone on that date for Lucy to help her move on. That cute author, she was embarrassed that she couldn't even remember his name. "How was it?" A deep voice growled. Cana looked up. "Laxus? What are you?" She asked "I have a key, remember?" He replied "I hope you were returning it." Cana said as she moved to the cabinets to grab some beer. Laxus stood up and walked over. He threw the oddly bent key onto the table. Cana smirked, "you seem angry" "who was he?" Laxus growled "Who?" She asked "The four eyed book writer." Cana smiled overjoyed that he was so jealous. Then he gave her the necklace she had given him. He had refused to give it to her before but after watching her with that author, she seemed so happy. She held it in her hands as he walked to the door. "Where will you go?" She asked as his hand touched the door. "Well I'm not exactly allowed here anymore" He snapped "Laxus" He walked back to the card mage. She pulled him into a hug and he just held her in his arms. She wrapped the necklace around his neck. He kissed her. "I love you" He gave her back her necklace and gave her a Call Laxus card. "Stay, just a little longer" He nodded and she smiled and left to change. She made him hold her all night until she fell asleep around one. Not that he minded. When she woke up he was gone.


End file.
